Trace detection technologies are used to screen for the presence of minute amounts of substances. Trace detection systems are typically employed in security settings to detect the presence of explosives, narcotics, or other contraband. Trace detection technologies make use of minute amounts of vapors and other particles given off by substances of interest and/or materials used in their manufacture, transpiration, or concealment.
Mass spectrometry, for example ion trap mass spectrometry, has been identified as having potential utility in trace detection. Mass spectrometry measures the mass-to-charge ratio of charged particles from a sample to determine the masses of the particles, and thus the elemental composition of the sample. During mass spectrometry the components of the sample are ionized, which results in the formation of charged particles (ions). The ions are separated according to their mass-to-charge ratio in an analyzer by electromagnetic fields, and detected to produce an ion signal. The ion signal may then be processed into mass spectra for analysis.